Helbram
|kanji = ヘルブラム |rōmaji = Heruburamu |alias = Love♡Helm |age = 700+ |race = Fairy |height = |weight = |gender = Male |eye = Green |abilities = Link Enchantment Sacred Tree |hair = Light Green |rank = Cardinal |occupation = Holy Knight |family = |affiliation = Holy Knights Hendricksen |manga = Chapter 26 Chapter 31 }} is a Holy Knight, Guila's master, and the subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen. During the fighting festival in the Byzel Fight Festival arc, he disguised himself as a referee with the alias of Love Helm. Helbram is a primary antagonist of the Byzel Fight Festival arc. Appearance Helbram wears a set of copper-colored full body armor, adorning it with a purple coat on top. He usually covers his face with a unique helm with a sky blue crest on it. He has an eye-patch that covers his left eye. He has a scruffy face with a beard. In his original Fairy form, Helbram has a smaller body with a pair of wings. He has a youthful appearance with periorbital dark circles around his eyes. He wears a long sleeved shirt accessorized with a sunflower-like collar. As Love Helm As Love Helm, Helbram took the disguise of a very tiny man, with a helm covering his face, a cloth that draped from the helm that covered his body, and very thin limbs, which were the only parts of his body not covered. Personality Helbram has a serious personality, but also a playful side, which is seen when he jokes that Meliodas' decoration of Guila's face was not very bad and calls it cute. Helbram was also shown to like doing research, even taking notes during battle. Helbram is shown to be a flirter as he usually called any female he say a "cutie-pie". Helbram appear to be just as cruel, ruthless and sadistic as the other Holy Knights, as he try to kill Diane just to make King upset. Helbram is also prideful and arrogant, believing that the Sacred Tree favors him more than King. History Seven hundred years ago, King and Helbram made a promise that they will battle each other in full power, a promise that was not fulfilled until years later. At some point of time, Helbram joined the Holy Knights of Liones after being found by Hendricksen somewhere and assumed his human form, hiding his true nature from his comrades much like King. Plot Capital of the Dead arc Helbram wakes his unconscious and bound disciple, Guila, informing her that she failed, while commenting that it was too early for her to fight the Seven Deadly Sins. He suddenly notices something on her face as she raises her head; he then says that the decoration on her face is not very bad when she is angered by it. Byzel Fight Festival arc Helbram and Guila are later revealed to be supporting Hendricksen in his plot when they bring Twigo and Jericho, whose heads are both covered, to the unrevealed place here the demon's corpse is chained and kept. Both then watch as the Great Holy Knight informs the two apprentices about the demon's blood's power-enhancing qualities, and after both drink, with Twigo exploding due to being incompatible to the blood, Helbram and his superior comment about one of them, Jericho, being compatible. Sometime after this incident, Helbram instructs Jericho, Guila, and Marmas to travel to Byzel and kill the four Seven Deadly Sins there. He then disguises himself as "Love Helm", the referee of the Byzel Fight Festival. Helbram, as Love♡Helm, is first seen when he introduces himself before the preliminary, and then declares its beginning after announcing the rules of the tournament. He commentates the proceedings during the preliminary, and after its end, and after the drawing of lots, announces the match-ups for the main tournament. Love♡Helm then announces and begins Matrona and Griamor's battle. Afterwards, Helbram proclaims Matrona the victor , and is later seen after Hauser and Taizoo's battle, when he announces the next fight to be between Cain and Old Fart, the latter being King under a disguise. After the battle, he then announces the next, and final fight of the first round to be between Meliodaz and Baan , and begins the battle. Commentating during the battle, Helbram then, after Meliodas wins his battle, announces the beginning of the first battle of the semifinals, between Matrona and Hauser; he proceeds to declare, and then begin, Meliodas and Cain's battle after Matrona wins. Finally, Helbram announces the final battle of the tournament, which is between the finalists, Meliodas and Matrona. When, sometime afterwards, Meliodas stops the battle, declaring his identity and that the Deadly Sins will now be taking over Byzel, a shocked "Love Helm" watches on. He is later seen, following Guila, Jericho and Marmas' attack, when King evacuates him, carrying him on his back while levitating. Afterwards, during King's battle against Jericho and Guila, just as the former is about to kill his foes, Helbram, still in his disguise, vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, comically commentates on the proceedings, and after showing that he has rescued his two subordinates, attacks King with his dagger after undoing his disguise, much to King's bewilder. Helbram addresses King as "Harlequin", and dodges King's question of how he is alive - implying that the two are acquaintances, and that Helbram shouldn't be alive - and questions King's pride in assuming he can easily battle Helbram. The Holy Knight then explains that he had expected King's confidence in the usage of Chastiefol and makes light of it by simultaneously defending against it and assaulting King. As the battle intensifies, King tries to fight back with Chastiefol but Helbram stops him at every turn, wounding him gravely, until he is unmasked and loses his helm. Helbram compliments King on possessing at least some bravery, addressing him as "old friend". Helbram then felt that Meliodas in his black mark is heading toward them. Meliodas then interrupts the battle, knocking King away as he lands, and subsequently begins attacking Helbram. Preventing the Holy Knight commenting, Meliodas begins executing a succession of attacks, appearing to have gain the upper hand, when Helbram returns with a heavy blow. Helbram takes the opportunity and questions whether Meliodas was mixed from the start, as he appears to be fundamentally different from Guila and Jericho. Appearing to be unable to comprehend what Helbram is asking, Meliodas continues the battle by manipulating the black substance again, but forming a gigantic blade instead, to send a series of slashes with aggressive killing intent. The Holy Knight deflects the strikes with ease, quickly moving behind Meliodas and attacking, thinking that his blow had accidentally split the Deadly Sin into two. Meliodas protects himself with the black substance acting as an armor and negating all the damage. He forms a wing again, attempting to reduce the distance between him and Helbram, when the latter uses the ability Hunter Wisp to create homing blast attacks, realizing that Meliodas has lost his Full Counter ability after they hit. Cornered, he molds two claws with the black substance and continues his attacks, only to be stopped Helbram who reveals his ability Link and stabs Meliodas with his sword. Despite being told that Helbram possesses the powers of 20 more Holy Knights, Meliodas adjusts his posture and launches towards him, delivering consecutive bashes with the large claws. The 20 Holy Knights supporting Helbram via the ability Link are astonished that he was been overpowered, realizing that Meliodas' powers may still be increasing. Suddenly, Hendricksen appears before the gathering of the knights, lending Helbram a fraction of his powers, who consequently sends the rampaging Meliodas crashing into a wall with a single blow. Helbram then pick up Meliodas Broken Sword and float up toward the defeat Meliodas and was told himself that the Deadly Sins has been merrily annihilated. When Helbram was about to take Meliodas and then Elizabeth, Diane quickly came in and and took Meliodas. Diane then saw what happen to Meliodas and start attacking Helbram furiously. Hendricksen felt Diane powers and order Helbram to retreat to which Helbram does not understand. Diane then use her sacred treasure Gideon to destroy Helbram and Byzel, to which he try to escape from her powers on one of the flying creature, the New Generation rode on, but Helbram was then crush by Diane powers, possibly killing him. It was then reveal that Helbram survive Diane attack, and saved Jericho and Guila. Helbram stated that he was getting too old for this, but was glad that he gain Meliodas Broken Sword which he remove the broken blade part and just took the heel. Helbram then stated that the Broken Sword was one of the keys to the revival of the Demon Clan and said that the day of terror returns to Britannia is near. Armor Giant arc Helbram, Guila, and Jericho were later return to the kingdom, resting from the event, but then a Holy Knight with a loud voice appear to them, information them of a Armor Giant who was spotted at Ordan, to which Helbram was still resting, order the knight to mobilize the Dawn Roar to find the Armor Giant no matter what. Later, Helbram received the head of the Armor Giant from Threader and commented the size of what he is holding. Then Helbram ordered Guila to blow it up with Explosion which she complied. Kingdom Infiltration arc Helbram give report to Hendricksen about the death of Dale and the Dragon Handle. Hendricksen explain his plan as he open the Demon Realm sealed, but it was not complete and were forced to use the last key. Helbram then went with Dreyfus to stop the Seven Deadly Sins from attacking Liones with the aid of Guila, Jericho, Gilthunder, and Hauser. Dreyfus then asked Helbram to what the Deadly Sins are since Hendricksen might have something to do with it and that Helbram is a dog of Hendricksen. Helbram tried to dodge Dreyfus' question that he know nothing of it until Dreyfus scared him to turn into Love Helm and revealed that the Deadly Sins might be heading toward Merlin's old castle which is filled with magical artifacts. As Helbram guide the Holy Knights in Merlin castle, Dreyfus question what the Deadly Sins want to which Helbram lied, saying that they wanted treasures to get more money and wonder if Dreyfus found out about the demons. Helbram encourage Guila and Jericho while Guila ask for more information on her father, which Helbram was speechless, but agreed to tell her. The Holy Knights sense shaking underground and went downstairs to find Diane struck underground much to Helbram's shock. As the Holy Knight, Gilthunder and Hauser fought Diane with Dragon Castle, Helbram use Link to summon ice power Hail Bullet, but Diane broke the attack by using Ground Galdius and defeated Helbram. Helbram flew down after Dreyfus defeat Diane and reveal he was alive because he use one of his allies to die by using Link. Dreyfus ask Helbram if Elizabeth was in the kingdom, but Helbram lied, saying that Diane was lying until the Giant raise up again to everyone shock and attack Dreyfus. Dreyfus sent Diane flying to a near by town. Helbram start attacking the town to make the people believe it was Diane, which Guila calls him out on this until Helbram said that the Holy Knight need good villain to become the heroes. Helbram and the rest of the Holy Knight found the defeated Diane until Hauser and Guila go against them. Helbram tries to bring Guila back to their side as he tells her that he holds the answer to her father's disappearance only to be rebuked. This prompts Helbram to comment that Guila's stubbornness runs in the family. After Dreyfus brands the two renegade Holy Knights as traitors, Helbram prepares himself to battle his former apprentice. He is soon caught by Hauser's Rising Tornado technique and later bombarded by Guila's Shot Bomb ''technique in the form of a ''Combined Technique: Bomb Cyclone. Gilthunder successfully interrupts the duo from continuing their attack, and Helbram protects himself with the two Enchantments which give him resistance to fire and wind. He compliments the two renegades of their attempt but states that it is futile. Dreyfus appears completely unscathed from their Combined Technique, and suddenly dashes forward to kill Guila with Pierce, but she is saved by Gowther just in the nick of time, surprising all of the Holy Knights. Realizing that the person is actually Gowther, Helbram appears to be slightly surprised to see his real appearance. When Gowther challenges Dreyfus, Helbram and others witness the Great Holy Knight's quick and powerful charge attack piercing through Gowther's chest. Moments later, Dreyfus frees himself from Gowther's Nightmare Terror, but receives heavy physiological damage. He decides to retreat, leaving, request Helbram to clean up the mess to which he gleefully complies. Hauser and Geera think that they possess a chance of victory now that only the Cardinal was left. Ripping off his burned cap, Helbram told Guila and Hauser that since it is no longer a free-for-all battle, he can have all the fun he wants. He quickly uses the power "Death" to cast Call of Inferno, spreading a deathly black smog which kills everyone who inhales it. Helbram states that he does not care whether innocent victims will suffer from the attack, as long as Guila and Hauser can be eliminated. Diane abruptly smashes him with her fist and claiming that she will not let anyone die. However, the angered Helbram remains unscathed, using Killer Iceberg to fatally wound Diane. When he tries to finish her off, King appears out of the blue, intercepting the attack with Chastiefol. Tears flow from the Fairy King's eyes as he enters a state of disbelief noticing Diane's injuries. As the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth laments about his always failing to protect the ones he cared for, Helbram attempts to attack him from above, commenting on the destruction of the Fairy King's Forest and the abandonment of his country. This, however, provokes the Fairy King to viciously attack Helbram all-out. Recovering from such an assault, Helbram compliments of King's fighting ability to be a lot better than back at Byzel. When King orders Helbram to cast off his human guise so they will fulfill the promise they made 700 years ago, he reluctantly complies and his true form was revealed as a fairy much to Guila's surprise. As King mentioned that he had no idea that Helbram would be at Byzel because of the worn-out helmet he was holding, an angry Helbram told him to shut up as he raised a giant root from the ground to attack King, only to be blocked much to his anger. Helbram wonder what King see in Diane, but King ask Helbram he should understand how it feels to lose someone. Helbram starts using the Sacred Tree branch to kill Diane, but King used all of his attacks to protect Diane from dying. As King was knocked around by the Sacred Tree, Helbram mention that King is unable to fully use Chastiefol to is true powers as the Sacred Tree that was forge from it, forsaken King for his failure in the past and that Helbram is a True Fairy, the Sacred Tree is on his side. Helbram summon his roots to ruthless kill Diane as King watch. As the smoke clear up, Diane was protected by King with Chastiefol barrier form as Helbram looked in shock as King used up all of his power to make the barrier. Abilities/Equipment Helbram is an exceptionally strong Holy Knight who is capable enough to single-handedly overwhelm King without much effort, despite King using his sacred treasure. Helbram is also capable of magically disguising himself with a disguise not not even individuals of the caliber of the Seven Deadly Sins can see through. Helbram also appears to have abilities related to levitation, with which he floats in his battle against King. In Helbram's true form, Helbram appear to become much stronger, as Hauser points out his powers now match that of a Great Holy Knight. His weapons is made from the Sacred Tree just like King and he can even summon the brances of the tree itself. However, unlike King, Helbram is able to fully control its power. Abilities *'Link:' Helbram's power allows him to take on the powers of others who ally themselves with him. As long as everyone still remains allied with him, he can add on multiple powers to his own *'Transformation': Helbram is capable of transforming himself to a different person, notably Love Helm and his human form. It's presumed that like King, Helbram has immense willpower to maintain his human form for so long that greatly limits his true powers. *'Levitation:' Helbram can fly much like King even in human form. In his true form, he can levitate his dagger while floating much like King with Chastiefol. Enchantments * : The damage received from fire is greatly reduced. Helbram used this ability to fend off against Guila's power Explosion. * : The damage received from wind is greatly reduced. Helbram used this ability to fend off against Hauser's power Tempest. * : A protective barrier is formed around Helbram, capable of fending off physical attacks. Helbram used this ability to fend off against the sacred treasure Chastiefol. Relationships Holy Knights Guila Guila is his disciple, and he appears to have a fair amount of faith in her. Others King King and Helbram appear to have been close friends sometime in the past. Helbram addresses King using his real name, "Harlequin", showing that they have a degree of familiarity between them. Battles Byzel Fight Festival arc *King vs. Helbram: Indecisive, with Helbram having the upper-hand *Meliodas vs. Helbram: Win Kingdom Infiltration arc *Diane vs. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Hauser, & Helbram: Win *King vs. Helbram (Kingdom Infiltration arc) Trivia * The ''rōmaji for "Love Helm" (ラブ♡ヘルム) is an anagram of the rōmaji for "Helbram" (ヘルブラム). * Unlike other known Fairies (King and Elaine), Helbram is the only known Fairy with wings. References }} Navigation es:Helbram Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Fairies